Ryūichi "Black Vortex"
Ryuchi is the disgraced son of Sesshōmaru the nephew of Inuyasha and Kagome and the cousin of Tenja. Once trained by Sesshōmaru alongside Tenja, his underhanded actions cause him to be disowned and banished. Later challenged Tenja to regain his honor but was mangled and nearly kill by Tenja's Backlash Wave and was found by Naraku and with the help of his dimesional allies Eggman and Willy was rebulit into a cyborg.Under the name Black Vortex, he now operates as a bounty hunter, hitman, and an agent for Naraku and his allies. Apperance Before his transformation Ryuchi looked nearly identical to his father except no cresent symbol. After his duel with Tenja, Ryuchi lose half his left leg and his whole right leg, along with his right arm, he obtained sereval injures in his organs and muscles, such as his spine, and lungs, and also obtained several facial scars. Afterwards, his limbs and spine were rebuilt with prostectics and his body and head repaired with cybernectics. To hid these features he wears armor with a distinct purple sheen and gold highlights and wears a helmet with a T-shaped visor that conceals his face in shadow. In his cloaked form he resemble's Bass, but is less bulky this form was chosen as a disguies and a restrain for his power. Personality Ryuchi was originally honorable and trustworthy. In time, however when he saw Sesshōmaru favored Tenja more, he became more underhanded and treacherous.Eventually his actions caused him to be disowned. When rebuilt he became even more dispicable and merciless showing no remorse when killing.Above all he is obessed with revenge against Tenja and his family. Ablities and Powers Along with demon powers and sences.With his armor his strength is increased greatly, he now posseses telekinesis, and flight. Along with this he gain robotocize ablities from Eggman, and thanks to Willy has all the robot master attacks and can summon holograhic images of the robots. Weapons Over the years Ryuchi has used many weapons. One of his usual weapons is a cannon built into his prostectic leg, shoulder-mounted lasers and cannon and a cannon in his arm.In his cloaked form his speed greatly increases and can use powerful energy blast and can dominate both X and Zero.His most notably weapons are Tokijin and So'unga and has a devolped a techinque that conbines their two attack Dragon Strike and Dragon Twister into an attack called Twin Dragon Malastrom, which fullied power can level a city the size of Tokyo. History When younger he trained with Tenja and his father Sesshōmaru, but his father payed more attention to Tenja he became jealous and became underhanded. Eventually Sesshōmaru had enough and banished him. 3 years later he challenged Tenja to a duel to regain his honor but was beatened eventually.At a last resort he launched and energy wave.Tenja used the Sozo no Ken's copied Backlash Wave and launch a counterattack, despite the warnings of his family Ryuchi stood and took the full force of the attack. His broken remains were found by Naraku and with the help Dr.Eggman and Willy rebuilt him as a cyborg and using his powers and the Doctors technolgy retrieved So'unga, and rebuilt Tokijin. After recovery, he seeked revenge and using his solid light holographic Robot Master and the two swords nearly succeeded, if he wasn't blasted by Sozo no Ken, however he escape and continued his pursuit. Images